Bay Crush
by Drewboi000
Summary: Set in November 2006, this is the finale month of Home and Away. Bay Crush focus’ on the lives of the Summer Bay folk. With secrets, blackmail, threats, loves, lust, passion, drama, revenge, betrayal and death, this is Summer Bay doomed…
1. Chapter 1

This fiction is just about everyone's life in the bay, not set on two or three characters. Bay Crush focus' on the lives of the Summer Bay folk. With secrets, blackmail, threats, loves, lust, passion, drama, revenge, betrayal and death, this is Summer Bay doomed… This is set in the finale month of 2006 and how I would write Home and Away until the season finale for 2006. **For people outside Australia, spoilers will be in the fiction as some storylines continue from storylines that are happening at the moment in Australia.** Just below is a recap of what has happened in this "four month gap" for Australians.

**Alf:** Since the death of Josh West, and no Mayor to run Summer Bay, another election was held and Alf became Mayor, and has been for several weeks now. Though Alf never knew the pressure being Mayor would hold on him. In these past four months, Alf has still been made labelled "furniture". He still lives at the Summer Bay house.

**SALLY:** Since Brad has arrived in the Bay, her life has turned to greatness. She's been the happiest she's ever been since Flynn. She's been made Principle of Summer Bay High and has fostered a new kid; Drew, after difficulties with Dan. Now with four children of her own, and Alf and Morag, living all in the same house, the household has become very busy.

**LEAH:** Since the death of Peter and the discovery of Drew, Leah's marriage to Dan has been yet again tested. Fights begin with "Pass the milk" and "Who ate the Special K". The only thing keeping them sane is that in just two weeks, they become parents! Leah has gone through every way to have a child and is now adopting! Though the only problem about this adoption, is that the birth father wants the baby.

**RACHEL:** Rachel's life has exploded every since the death of her mother and her break up with Kim. After discovering Kim had an affair with Kit, their engagement fell to pieces and Kim left her for Kit. She then turned to alcohol once again, though this time it put her life in grave danger! Rachel was rushed to hospital, though survived. All this happening has made Rachel realise that she has to face reality to everything that has happened and to stop drinking, which she has done. She's still continuing work at the hospital and has began to turn to Dan for support.

**IRENE:** Ever since Belle has been found, her and Amanda have been fighting again over Belle. Belle still wants Amanda out of her life and Irene is helping her do that. She's also been helping out with Tasha's baby girl! Though these last few weeks Irene's world has been turning upside down. She's beginning to hear things and see things.

**BELLE:** After being found in the bush, Belle is more than happy to finally be home with Irene. After being treated the way she was treated by Kim and Kit, Belle thought it would be great revenge to reveal the truth about them to Rachel. Her revenge worked and Kim and Rachel are no longer together. After the arrival of Drew, she's been flirting around with him and she now thinks she's in love with him! Also since she's been rescued she's been head to head with Amanda, Belle doesn't want her in her life, she just wants her gone! In true "Summer Bay Spirit" people have began to accept Belle into the Bay. Though Belle is still feeling the guilt by telling Rachel about Kim's affair (as no one knows she told Rachel) and the guilt that she killed Flynn.

**KIM: **Being lost in the bush with his ex-flame was never easy. Kim feel back into the arms of Kit and they began a relationship again under Rachel's nose. After Rachel 'mysteriously' found out about the affair, Kim left her for Kit, and they've began an open relationship. He and Rachel still fight and it seems like that this war will never end.

**ROBBIE:** Robbie's life has been pretty stable since he was rescued. He continued his final year at school and became a dad just three weeks ago when Tasha gave birth to a girl. Even though he's not the birth father, Robbie is finding it very hard to connect with the baby, knowing it's not his.

**JACK:** Jack's life has turned around so much it's really crazy! His wedding was blown up and then he got a transplant, then his wife went missing and he wanted to end his life. Though after one visit to the church, to pray for 'dead' Martha, Jack saw a whole new world in the church. He visited it daily and began to devote his life to God. When Martha was saved he knew that this was a miracle and that there really is a God. He may have Martha back, though they are not the happiest couple. Since Martha has came back, Jack is still devoting his life to God. He's stopped becoming a cop to do community service and is now putting God before Martha. Jack's new beliefs are definitely coming between him and Martha's marriage and they're on the verge of divorcing.

**MARTHA: **When Martha was saved she couldn't wait to get home to her husband, though she came home to a completely different man. With Jack's new beliefs it's beginning to freak out Martha and she's noticed he's putting God before her. With hardly any money coming into the household as Jack quit his job, Martha has become a model and is beginning to rake in the doe. Jack sees her modelling as a view of 'pornography'. With two different personalities in the house, Martha is realising that she is not meant for Jack.

**TASHA:** Since Robbie has returned, Tasha has become really happy. She gave birth to a girl just three weeks ago. Even though the baby is Jonah's, Tasha is noticing the separation between Robbie and the baby. Within the past week, Tasha has realised that Irene has been seeing and hearing things. Though just last night she realised Irene may be telling the truth when she heard something outside.

**TONY:** Tony has been concerned about Jack's new life and has began to help Martha out while Jack is out. He doesn't know why Jack has turned out like this and is wondering if he failed as a parent. Just six weeks ago Tony proposed to Beth, and she accepted! Since then, life has been pretty good to Tony.

**BETH:** After Kit and Robbie have been rescued Beth has been very grateful. Life for her is going well, her kids are fine and she's engaged to Tony. Even though they wanted a long engagement, the wedding will happen in just four weeks time! Beth has been going nuts with wedding arrangements. Also within the four months, Beth has become a grandmother to Tasha's baby!

**MATILDA:** Matilda has still not been coping with her scars, even though she's had plastic surgery, and the scars are 'healing', she's turned to food for support. Realising what she's becoming, Matilda is on a verge of a breakdown. Lucas has been there for her for all this time and they're back together.

**LUCAS:** Lucas doesn't know where he fits in life no more. His brother is a 'freak', his father is engaged and his girlfriend has low self esteem. Knowing his life is turning out the way he wished it hasn't, Lucas is pulling away from his connections with his loved ones and has been secretly been seeing someone, though the question on Tony's mind is who?

**RIC:** After several playful events, Ric has finally gotten back with Cassie. Their relationship is the best it's been in months and he's very happy to have her. Though this past week, Ric has noticed that Cassie is puling away from him. Why?

**CASSIE:** Matilda is back with Lucas and Cassie is back with Ric. Cassie knew that everyone would get their act back together and they will become the core four again. Though Cassie has just made a chilling discovery, that would change her life forever, which was just discovered in the last week. She's been puling away from Ric and spending a lot of time on her own.

**AMANDA:** She's now been accepted into the bay and Amanda is loving her new life. Though there is just one more thing she wants to get right, her relationship with Belle. Amanda has spent several months now trying to make up with Belle, though nothing will work. To help numb her pain she's turned to someone young for support; Macca. After several chats, they gave into temptation and have began a secret relationship under the Bay's noses.

**COLLEEN: **Colleen knew that life in the Bay will never last, especially when she's old and alone. After all the tragedies that have happened throughout Summer Bay, Colleen did the smart thing and moved up to Queensland, where she now lives happily with Lance.

**DAN:** Dan lost his brother and gained a nephew, his marriage got back on track, though it's beginning to go over the rails again. Dan's life has been pretty outrages for the past few months. Discovering that he has a nephew, Dan wants to build a relationship with him and welcome him into the Baker family with open arms. Drew doesn't want this to happen and Dan is finding his behaviour childish. After months of trying to have a baby with Leah, something is finally going right for them! In two weeks they'll be parents… Well just as long as the birth father signs away his rights, which he wont! Trying to do everything he can to keep his marriage sane, Dan turns to Rachel for support.

**KIT:** Kit came, she saw, she conquered. Being lost in the bush with Kim was the best thing she wished for deep inside. Now back with Kim, Kit couldn't be happier, though she does feel guilty for cheating with Kim. Kit has now moved back to the bay and has been working at Noah's. She's trying to support Matilda in her dilemmas along with Robbie's.

**MACCA:** Yes Macca is a woman basher, though Amanda can't see that. Macca thinks he's changed, and so has the Bay. Again, in true "Summer Bay Spirit", Macca has been accepted into the bay. He's made up with Cassie, and is also screwing with Amanda behind everyone's back.

**DREW: **This troubled young teen is very much off the rails. He's a rebel and Dan can clearly see that. Not wanting a relationship with Dan, and being forced out of boarding school because no one can pay for him, Sally has accepted to foster him and welcome him into her home. He's been sneaking out late at night and has been hooking up with Belle. Drew just sees it as fun, though Belle want's something more out of it. Ah, the passion of teen love.

First episode would be up soon.


	2. Episode One

**CREDITS**

**PREVIOUSLY ON HOME AND AWAY**

**Irene was hearing things…**  
IRENE: You had to of heard that! Irene turns towards the front door, Robbie and Tasha look at each other   
ROBBIE: Irene maybe you should get some sleep.  
IRENE: I don't need sleep Robbie! You think I'm going crazy, but I'm not!   
TASHA: Irene, Robbie is right, get some rest. Irene hears some noises again, she squeals and covers her ears  
IRENE: Get away from me!  
**Tasha began to believe that maybe Irene wasn't going crazy at all…**  
TASHA: Did you hear that? Tasha jumps out of bed  
ROBBIE: Hear what?  
TASHA: Robbie I think Irene has been telling the truth.  
**Sally began to feel guilty for her relationship with Brad…**  
Sally and Brad are having dinner alone in the house, Brad puts his hand on Sally's, Sally pulls away  
BRAD: I'm sorry Sally.  
SALLY: No, I'm the one that should be sorry Brad. I'm just-  
BRAD: You're not ready are you? For a relationship? Sally stares at Brad  
**And Cassie made a shocking discovery…**  
Cassie stares at herself in the bathroom mirror  
CASSIE: Oh my God.

**EPISODE ONE: There's Something About Irene's Mind**

THE BEACH  
Tasha and Robbie are walking along the beach  
TASHA: What do you think we should do?  
ROBBIE: She needs help.  
TASHA: We just can't put her in a mental institution, remember what happened the last time we did that?  
ROBBIE: But remember why we did it? She was placed in there because of the events that are happening now to her. Seeing things and hearing things.  
TASHA: Robbie, I heard noises to last night.  
ROBBIE: No you didn't Tash. It was probably just some wind or something.  
TASHA: Robbie, I know what I heard. And I think Irene is telling the truth.  
ROBBIE: Well if she can hear the voices, how come we can't? Tasha looks at Robbie  
TASHA: Let's go home, I need to give Rebecca a feed. Tasha walks off, Robbie just stands on the beach

SUMMER BAY HOUSE- LIVING AREA  
Sally is making dinner, Cassie walks in  
SALLY: Cassie would you be staying home for dinner?  
CASSIE: Uh, yeah. Cassie sits on the lounge, Sally walks over to her   
SALLY: You had to give dinner a thought? Sally lets out a laugh, Cassie smiles  
CASSIE: Nah, I was just thinking about something else.  
SALLY: Is everything okay?  
CASSIE: It's all good Sally. Cassie smiles What about you? You looked a little down this morning.  
SALLY: I'm alright, it's just Brad.  
CASSIE: Is everything okay between you and him?  
SALLY: Yeah, it's just I feel like we're moving too fast. I mean Flynn hasn't even been dead for a year yet and already I'm beginning a relationship with another man. Can you imagine what people are saying behind my back?  
CASSIE: Sally, Flynn wanted you to see other men. I knew this was going to happen, so did Ric. We all have to move on someday Sally. It's for the best. Cassie smiles and walks away

THE BEACH HOUSE- LIVING AREA  
Tasha and Robbie walk through the door  
TASHA: We're home. Irene comes out from the bathroom  
IRENE: Oh good, I'll put the kettle on. Robbie just stares at her  
TASHA: Rob? What are you doing? Robbie walks over to Tasha  
ROBBIE: That is not Irene!  
TASHA: What are you talking about of course it's Irene.  
ROBBIE: She's back to her normal self. Where's all her frowns and squealing?  
TASHA: Robbie, that's not funny.  
ROBBIE: I'm not being funny, I'm telling you, that person in that kitchen is not Irene! Irene comes out of the kitchen  
IRENE: What are you to whispering about? With a huge grin on her face  
TASHA: Nothing Reenie, just talking about Rebecca. Irene goes back into the kitchen, Belle comes down the stairs, she runs over to Robbie and Tasha  
BELLE: Thank god you guys are home!  
TASHA: What's wrong? Irene is humming in the background, and begins to pour the tea  
BELLE: That's what's wrong. Looking at Irene She's different. I mean last night she was crying and squealing, now she's acting as if nothing happened. They just stare at her

SUMMER BAY HOUSE- LIVING AREA  
Ric is setting up the table for dinner, Cassie walks in she stares at Ric  
RIC: What?  
CASSIE: Nothing, just watching you set the table. Cassie smiles  
RIC: Cassie what's wrong?  
CASSIE: Nothing, nothings wrong. Why does everybody think that something is wrong?  
RIC: This last week you just seemed a little down. Drew walks in Drew, do you think Cassie looks fine?  
DREW: She standing on two feet and has a heart beat, so I think she's fine. Why?  
CASSIE: Ric just thinks something is going on.  
DREW: Well if something is wrong, I think Cassie will tell you Ric, she is your girlfriend.  
CASSIE: See, why can't you have a mind like Drew's? Cassie smiles and walks away

THE BEACH HOUSE- LIVING AREA  
Everyone is eating dinner, the baby starts crying  
TASHA: I'll go get her. Tasha walks away, Irene begins to move funny  
ROBBIE: Irene is everything okay? Irene?  
IRENE: What?  
ROBBIE: Irene, are you okay?  
IRENE: Of course I'm fine Robbie. Irene moves into the kitchen  
BELLE: We have to do something.  
ROBBIE: Finally, somebody sees eye to eye with me. Irene begins to scream, Robbie runs into the kitchen along with Belle Irene, what's wrong?  
IRENE: They wont leave me alone! Irene crouches on the floor  
BELLE: Who wont leave you alone? Irene begins to squeal loud. Robbie stares at her with sympathy and doesn't know what to do, Belle looks horrified and runs away  
ROBBIE: Belle! Belle! Tasha runs in with the baby, the baby starts crying  
TASHA: What the hell is going on? Irene is now rocking back and fourth  
ROBBIE: Can you hear the voices Tasha? Because I can't!  
IRENE: I told him to be careful, but he wouldn't listen!  
ROBBIE: Who wouldn't listen? Irene?

SUMMER BAY HOUSE- LIVING AREA  
Everyone is eating dinner, Belle lets herself into the house, everyone stares at her  
BELLE: Oh, sorry.  
DREW: Belle? What are you doing here?  
SALLY: Are you okay? You look scared.  
BELE: I'm fine. Drew can we go for a walk? I just need to talk to you.  
DREW: Um, sure. Is that okay Sally?  
SALLY: That's fine. They walk out  
RIC: I wonder what all of that was about?

THE BEACH  
Belle and Drew are walking  
BELLE: Everything just happened so fast, one minute we were having dinner, next Irene was on the ground squealing. She looked so lost.  
DREW: Is she okay now?  
BELLE: I don't know. I ran off because it got too much for me. Irene was scaring me. They sit down on the sand Thank god I have you to help me get through this. They smile and kiss

SUMMER BAY HOUSE- LIVING AREA  
CASSIE: How come Brad wasn't here tonight?  
SALLY: He was having dinner with Rachel, Leah and Dan tonight.  
CASSIE: Oh, fair enough.  
SALLY: I know I shouldn't be telling you guys this, but have you heard the news about Leah and Dan? Ric and Cassie look confused They're having a baby! Sally has a huge grin  
RIC: What? Are you serious? Cassie's smile turns to a frown How?  
SALLY: They're adopting.  
RIC: How long have you known about this?  
SALLY: Only a week. But it's so exciting! I'm really happy for them! Cassie begins to cry and runs up stairs Hey, Cassie, is everything alright?  
RIC: I should go talk with her. 

THE BEACH HOUSE- LIVING AREA  
Robbie and Tasha are whispering, Irene is sleeping on the lounge  
ROBBIE: We can't handle this Tash, she needs help!  
TASHA: Rob, I know what happened tonight was freaky. And really scary, but I can't do this to Irene. Not again.  
ROBBIE: Who do you think she was talking about?  
TASHA: What do you mean?  
ROBBIE: She was going on about how he should of kept careful and how he wouldn't listen. Who do you think she's talking about? Tasha hands the baby to Robbie Can't you hold her?  
TASHA: I'm going to get Irene a blanket.   
ROBBIE: I'll go get it for her. Robbie walks to the cabinet   
TASHA: Robbie, is everything okay?  
ROBBIE: Why wouldn't it be?  
TASHA: It's just, every time I hand you Bec, you seem to always push away.  
ROBBIE: No I don't.  
TASHA: Yes Robbie, you do. Robbie, are you really okay about Bec? And how she's Jonah's daughter?  
ROBBIE: Tash…  
TASHA: Robbie, just answer the question.

THE BEACH  
Belle and Drew are making out on the beach, Belle takes out a condom from her pocket  
DREW: Wow, you came prepared.  
BELLE: Well I thought you wouldn't be, so yeah, I came prepared. Belle smiles, Drew gets himself off Belle What's wrong?  
DREW: Nothing, don't you think this is a little rushed?   
BELLE: No.  
DREW: We're not even a couple.  
BELLE: Well what are we?  
DREW: I thought this was just a bit of fun. You and me.  
BELLE: It is, but can't I want something more?  
DREW: Belle, I'm not ready.  
BELLE: Well fine then. Belle gets up and walks away  
DREW: Belle. Belle!  
BELLE: Leave me alone jerk! 

SUMMER BAY HOUSE- CASSIE'S ROOM  
Ric knocks on the door and lets himself in  
RIC: Cassie. Are you okay?  
CASSIE: I'm fine Ric, I just had a moment.  
RIC: A moment?  
CASSIE: It's a girls thing. Ric can I be alone for just five minutes?  
RIC: If that's what you want.  
CASSIE: It is. Ric smiles and closes the door. Cassie opens her side draw and takes out a used pregnancy test, she just stares at it and begins to cry again

**Just 19 episodes to go until the heart-stopping season finale.**


	3. Episode Two

**CREDITS**

**PREVIOUSLY ON HOME AND AWAY**

**Irene began to lose it…**

IRENE: They wont leave me alone! Irene crouches on the floor  
BELLE: Who wont leave you alone? Irene begins to squeal loud. Robbie stares at her with sympathy and doesn't know what to do, Belle looks horrified and runs away  
ROBBIE: Belle! Belle! Tasha runs in with the baby, the baby starts crying  
TASHA: What the hell is going on? Irene is now rocking back and fourth  
ROBBIE: Can you hear the voices Tasha? Because I can't!  
IRENE: I told him to be careful, but he wouldn't listen!

**Questions needed answers… **

ROBBIE: Who do you think she was talking about?  
TASHA: What do you mean?  
ROBBIE: She was going on about how he should of kept careful and how he wouldn't listen. Who do you think she's talking about? Tasha hands the baby to Robbie Can't you hold her?

**Robbie didn't want to love…**  
TASHA: I'm going to get Irene a blanket.  
ROBBIE: I'll go get it for her. Robbie walks to the cabinet  
TASHA: Robbie, is everything okay?  
ROBBIE: Why wouldn't it be?  
TASHA: It's just, every time I hand you Bec, you seem to always push away.  
**A teen's romance feel to pieces…**

DREW: I thought this was just a bit of fun. You and me.  
BELLE: It is, but can't I want something more?  
DREW: Belle, I'm not ready.   
BELLE: Well fine then. Belle gets up and walks away  
DREW: Belle. Belle!

**The perfect marriage was struggling to survive…**

MARTHA: This is serious Jack! You've been spending too much time with these people!

JACK: What is wrong with spreading God's word? Martha looks disgusted

MARTHA: Listen to yourself Jack! These people are trying to destroy our marriage!

**And the one's that disappeared without a trace, were beginning to be questioned on people's minds…**

Tracey and Zoe are lying in the barn, while it's on fire

**EPISODE TWO: We're Coming Home…**

THE BEACH HOUSE-LIVING AREA

Robbie is eating breakfast, Tasha moves towards the table from the lounge where Irene is sleeping

ROBBIE: How is she?

TASHA: She's fine. Hopefully when she wakes up she'll be okay. Poor Reenie.

ROBBIE: This is all weird, isn't it?

TASHA: What do you mean?

ROBBIE: Well it was around this time last year that Irene was going you-know-what. And it's happening again. I'm having a serious Déjà vu.

TASHA: Rob, Irene is not crazy.

ROBBIE: Did you ever stop to think that Corey may be behind this?

TASHA: Corey? Corey is in jail Rob, he couldn't do this to her.

ROBBIE: Anything is possible when a mad-man is locked up inside. Belle comes down the stairs, still crying

TASHA: Belle, is everything ok?

BELLE: Of course it is! Belle goes out the front door and slams it

ROBBIE: I think she's taking Irene going crazy, a little too much to the heart. Tasha doesn't look impressed

HOLDEN HOUSE-LIVING AREA

Martha is going through some cupboards and finds Jack's police shirt, she picks it up and looks at it

MARTHA: What am I going to do with you? Jack walks in

JACK: Morning. Jack kisses Martha on the check Where did you find that?

MARTHA: I found it in the cupboard. Jack prepares himself for breakfast What do you have planned for today?

JACK: The church is holding a charity event to help raise money for the poor overseas. You should come, you'll enjoy it.

MARTHA: I have a photo shoot at twelve. Maybe if it finishes early, I could come?

JACK: Martha, why do you do that sort of stuff? God doesn't want women to be displayed as sex objects.

MARTHA: Jack, this is a photo-shoot for a clothing line, all my other works have been on clothing lines, make up brands and so on. I am not having a photo-shoot for Pent House.

JACK: I still don't think you should do it.

MARTHA: Jack, don't make me angry. Someone in this house needs to bring in the money!

JACK: We don't need money to be happy.

MARTHA: I don't want money to be happy! I want money to survive In this world!

JACK: Look at all the people without money, they've been surviving.

MARTHA: Yeah, well look at all the people who don't. They just stare at each other I'm going to see granddad. I'll see you soon. Martha walks out

THE BEACH HOUSE- LIVING AREA

The baby is crying in the background, Robbie is reading a magazine, Tasha is in the bathroom

TASHA: Robbie, can you get her?

ROBBIE: Can't you? I'm kinda busy.

TASHA: Rob, I'm in the middle of waxing, can you please go get her? Robbie just sits there Robbie?

ROBBIE: Fine. Robbie gets up and moves to their bedroom, he just stares at the baby for awhile

TASHA: Is she fine?

ROBBIE: Uh, yeah. I think she's just hungry. Robbie just stares at her, in the background you hear Irene

IRENE: God save us! Do something to the poor girl before you kill her! Robbie hesitates to pick her up, then he does, he walks into the living room

ROBBIE: Morning Irene. How was your sleep?

IRENE: It was disturbing. I had strange dreams last night. They freaked the living daylights out of me.

ROBBIE: Dreams about what?

IRENE: It's silly, but I dreamt that I went crazy again. Kind of like the whole thing with Corey last year. It was like a nightmare! Robbie looks shocked

ROBBIE: Oh, and you feel fine now?

IRENE: I feel great now thanks Rob.

THE BEACH

Belle is walking, Amanda goes up to her

AMANDA: Morning. She notices Belle is upset Belle, are you okay?

BELLE: I'm fine.

AMANDA: Belle-

BELLE: I said I'm fine! Belle walks faster to get away from Amanda

THE BEACH HOUSE- LIVING AREA

Belle storms through the back door

IRENE: Oi, oi oi! Get back here girly! What's the matter? Belle stares at Robbie, giving him the look asking him how can Irene be okay? Well?

BELLE: Nothing, I saw Amanda down at the beach.

IRENE: Oh, what has she done now?

BELLE: Nothing, it's okay. Amanda comes through the back way, she seems puffed to catch up to Belle Oh what do you want?

AMANDA: I just want to talk!

IRENE: Amanda, she doesn't want to talk to you, so just leave her in peace alright!

AMANDA: Well she looks upset, I just wanted to talk.

BELLE: It's not your problem! Belle storms up the stairs, Amanda and Irene look at each other

AMANDA: Why is she like this to me?

IRENE: I hate to say it to your face Amanda, you may be changing, though your past will always come back to bite you up the bum. Amanda looks confused It's called karma Amanda. Amanda looks upset

THE CHURCH- INSIDE  
Jack is organizing some things, Father Logan walks in

FATHER LOGAN: Afternoon Jack.

JACK: Father, how are you?

FATHER LOGAN: I'm fine thank you. How are you? Jack doesn't answer, Father Logan has a look that he already knows the answer to his question More fights with Martha?

JACK: I don't know what her problem is! All I want to do in life is help people, and she can't seem to understand that. She thinks you guys are trying to break up our marriage.

FATHER LOGAN: Oh, well that's nonsense. We pressure into marriage, not divorce.

JACK: I know, I can't understand why she reacts like this. And why she keeps that sluty job.

FATHER LOGAN: Language Jack, we're in the Lord's home. Jack forces a smile to say sorry Martha is still modeling?

JACK: Yes, it makes me sick. Knowing that she's being photographed by other men. Why can't she just turn around and change her life?

WAREHOUSE-INSIDE

Martha is in the middle of a photo-shoot

PHILIP: Okay, can you just turn around this way Martha? Martha turns and smiles Perfect.

MARTHA: Phil, two hours of standing here and smiling is making me tired.

PHILIP: Would you like a break? Martha has a flirtatious smile A break it is then.

MARTHA: Thank god!

PHILIP: See, you do need God for something. Philip smiles

MARTHA: If this talk is going to lead onto my husband, I don't want to talk about it.

PHILIP: He loves you Martha.

MARTHA: And I love him too, he's just not giving me any attention no more, he's always with the church. I know it sounds selfish, but what he's doing is not just right. If we have kids, how are we going to support them? My job is not always going to last, especially when I have kids.

PHILIP: People change.

MARTHA: Well I hope you're right. I can't stand Jack being like this any more.

PHILIP: Why don't you cook him dinner tonight? Make the place look real special.

MARTHA: You know what Philip, that's not such a bad idea. Martha smiles

AMANDA'S MANSION-LOUNGEROOM

Amanda slams the door crying, she suddenly stops and sees Macca sitting on the lounge

AMANDA: Macca, what are you doing here?

MACCA: I came by for a visit. Though it looks like you're not up too one. Are you alright?

AMANDA: I'm fine, Irene just said some stuff to me that made me hit reality.

MACCA: Like what?

AMANDA: Karma. And it's true. Belle not wanting to know me, is karma for all the bad things I've done. Marrying Graham for his money, pretending to be pregnant with Scott's baby, Project 56, my affair with Peter, trying to ruin Dan and Leah's wedding. Also the thing I told you about the other night.

MACCA: The other thing?

AMANDA: You know, the stuff about Dan and Ryan.

MACCA: Oh. Wow that's um a lot of-

AMANDA: Bad karma coming my way, I know. I think it's just time I prepared myself for it all. Amanda smiles

MACCA: Nothing is going to happen. Macca kisses Amanda Maybe we should move this upstairs?

AMANDA: Ryan will be home from Dan's soon.

MACCA: We still have another hour. Amanda smiles

THE BEACH HOUSE- LIVING AREA

Irene is walking down the stairs, she sees a figure run away from the back porch

IRENE: Oi! Irene runs to the backdoor but notices she's to late, she goes to the fridge, and gets out her bottle of water and drinks it, Tasha walks in

TASHA: What was that?

IRENE: I dunno, someone was probably trying to break in, but I caught them before I could say boo. Tasha has a look on her face thats saying 'Irene is going crazy'

TASHA: Reenie, were you aware of what happened last night?

IRENE: What happened last night? Tasha struggles to get her words out

TASHA: During dinner, there was a bit of an incident. Robbie said you had it in your dream, but it was in fact real.

IRENE: What? The dream about me going nuts? Tasha says nothing Love, I'm not going nuts.

TASHA: I know. It's just that dream was real. You were going a little insane last night. You looked like you were scared.

IRENE: What are you talking about girly? I wasn't going insane.

TASHA: Yes you were Irene, don't try and deny it, because I'm very concerned. Irene looks very emotional

IRENE: Why do you think I'm going crazy when I'm not?

TASHA: Irene? Irene begins to hit herself with her hands

IRENE: I'm not going crazy! They just wont leave me alone!

TASHA: Irene whose they? Irene begins to cry Irene, you need to tell me! Belle and Robbie walk in

IRENE: I'm not telling you nothing! You think I'm going crazy! All of you!

ROBBIE: Irene we don't think that.

IRENE: Bull! Tasha goes closer to Irene to hug her Don't touch me! Irene shoves Tasha into the cupboards she runs away

BELLE: Irene!

ROBBIE: Tash! Robbie helps Tasha up Are you okay?

TASHA: I am, though Reenie is not!

THE HOLDEN HOUSE-LIVING AREA

The whole room has been set up for a romantic night, Martha is waiting at the table, she dials Jack's phone but goes to his voice mail. She hangs up

MARTHA: Where are you?

AMANDA'S MANSION-AMANDA'S BEDROOM  
Amanda and Macca are lying in bed

MACCA: I should get changed before I get caught. Amanda kisses Macca

AMANDA: Just stay for five more minutes.

MACCA: What are you going to do?

AMANDA: About what?

MACCA: Belle. You just can't give up on her.

AMANDA: I wont. We were so close Macca to beginning a relationship, then the fire happened and then the helicopter crash. It's like fate is trying to separate us apart. And all it took was an explosion to do all that. Amanda and Macca stare at each other

AN UNKOWN APARTMENT-LIVING AREA

A figure walks through the door, but you can only see the feet

UNKOWN FEMALE VOICE: Hey, I was wondering when you were going to get home. You hear the two figures kiss I made reservations tonight at the restaurant down the street. Hope you didn't have plans.

UNKOWN FEMALE VOICE 2: Cancel. I have much greater plans than a dinner reservation… We're moving back to Summer Bay. You see the face of the second female, it's Zoe, she smiles then you see the other figure, it's Tracey's. Zoe has scares on the left side of her face from the explosion, Tracey looks fine

TRACEY: So we're going back home then?

ZOE: Back where we belong. Zoe smiles, then Tracey

**Just 18 episodes to go until the breath-taking season finale.**


End file.
